


The Day That Was extended

by i_am_hoper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Whump, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_hoper/pseuds/i_am_hoper
Summary: I didn't get enough Five whump with the shrapnel wound, so I wrote a little extra. It's not much, but maybe you'll like it.
Kudos: 115





	The Day That Was extended

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short Five story to expand on his shrapnel wound a little.

“Shit,” Diego and Five said together. As Five looked on, he felt his side throb in pain. _Shit_ , he thought before collapsing to the floor.

“Five!” Allison exclaimed, quickly kneeling down next to her little-older brother. “Wha...blood?” She pulled up his shirt to reveal a piece of… something lodged in his side. 

“Jesus, Five,” Diego said slowly. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“We have to keep going. So...close,” he replied and then proceeded to pass the fuck out.

* * *

The next thing Five knew, he was being carried by two people—probably his siblings. 

“We should have taken him to the hospital,” he heard, not quite sure who was speaking.

“A kid with a shrapnel wound would raise some questions,” Five said weakly. Five heard someone reply, but he couldn’t really make out the words. Something about mom, maybe? Who knows, honestly. He felt himself be loweredーnone to gentlyーonto what he assumed must be the couch, judging by how uncomfortable it was, and groaned softly as he grasped at his side. He continued to hear muffled conversations through the haze of pain, but he still couldn’t make anything out. What he could make out, he didn’t really understand. He heard the words “blood,” “help,” and “infirm,” but he had no idea who was speaking or why they were talking about blood and help and infirmーwhatever the hell that means.

Five let out another groan as the pain in his side flared once again. He curled in on himself as best he could on the small couch and then felt something or someone touch his head. His initial reaction was to pull away but the couch and the painーmostly the painーmade that difficult. Instead, he tried to muster up a “Get you hands off of me,” but all that came out was another weak groan. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted off of the couch. Despite how gently he was picked up, it jostled his wound just enough to cause him to cry out, no matter how much was tried not to, and pass out yet again.

* * *

The next time Five awoke, he found himself in his bed. The pain in his side had mostly subsided, but it still stung. He reached for the wound and rubbed gently at it, trying to relieve the itch that came with healing and hissed as he rubbed a little too hard. Almost immediately, Grace entered Five's room and came to sit on the side of his bed. 

"Don't touch it, Five. You know better than that," she said sweetly, gently pushing aside his hand. She checked to make sure he hadn't undone any of her work, and smiled when she was satisfied that he hadn't. "Now, you need to stay in bed for a little while. If you start trying to save the world too soon, you'll pull all of your stitches and end up right back here. You need to give yourself time to heal."

Five huffed and turned away from her as well as he could without hurting himself and waited for her to leave. She took the hint rather quickly and left quietly, singing softly as she did. Five waited a moment to make sure that she was really gone, then sat up slowly. While it wasn't comfortable, he was able to do so easily, so he stood up and headed for the kitchen for some coffee. 


End file.
